


do (not) touch your idols

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Coming Untouched, Dom Jonathan Byers, Dom Nancy Wheeler, Dom/sub, Established Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Humiliation, IT IS 1500 WORDS OF PORN, It is not, LISTEN THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DRABBLE, Multi, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Steve Harrington, Top Jonathan Byers, Voyeurism, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "Look at him, Jonathan. Isn't he gorgeous?" Nancy asks, but she's not waiting for an answer, she's just preparing the way.Steve is on the bed, shaved legs spread and hands resting palms up by his sides. He's wearing just panties, black and lacy and way too tight for his hard cock, and Jonathan has to agree —he looks beautiful.





	do (not) touch your idols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilalau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/gifts).



> For kink 32, Coming Untouched, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) (getting way out of hand).

"Look at him, Jonathan. Isn't he gorgeous?" Nancy asks, but she's not waiting for an answer, she's just preparing the way.

Steve is on the bed, shaved legs spread and hands resting palms up by his sides. He's wearing just panties, black and lacy and way too tight for his hard cock, and Jonathan has to agree —he looks beautiful. But he doesn't say that.

"He looks like a pretty little whore. Needy and ready for us."

"Jon..." Steve whines, but doesn't move an inch, because Nancy told him not to and he's nothing if not a good boy.

"What should we do with this little slut then, Jon, huh?" She asks, and is rewarded by another high pitched sound.

"We should make him beg. Make him watch us and not let him touch, not let him _be touched_." Nancy smiles, and Steve curses Jon internally, just to see both of them go into a heated kiss. Jonathan's fingers quickly undo Nancy's blouse, sliding it off over her shoulders and down her arms.

"It's funny," Jon says, as he discards his own shirt and looks at Nancy start undoing his belt buckle, sliding pants and underwear down and trailing kisses from his neck down to his chest and even lower to take him in her mouth and start bobbing her head while he speaks. "How you taught her everything and now you can't enjoy any of it. How you made her an expert and then she overpowered you and now you're there, watching how she pleasures another man, desperate for attention like a little bitch in heat and you can't do _anything_."

Steve answers with a moan, a string of pleads and a slight buck of his hips, and Nancy looks at him with a warning in her eyes before getting back up on her feet and positioning Jonathan and herself looking at Steve, her body hidden just behind Jonathan's, just to wrap an arm around his waist and a hand around his cock, stroking painfully slow.

"Steve, sweetheart, be a good boy and tell Jon how beautiful he is."

"Nance..." Jonathan whispers, because _this was not the plan_ and she's making him vulnerable and weak in the knees and she _knows_ it.

"You look so good..." Steve says, and the praise washes over him, "oh God I want you so much Jon, I want you _here_ , I need you _in me_." But Steve, who has learnt all of his dirty talk from Jonathan and knows how to make him squirm with just a couple of words, and who is gonna take every opportunity to make him feel good, doesn't stop there. "I want you to fuck me hard, Jonathan. You feel so good when you're in me, so big, I want you to bend me over this bed, slide my panties to the side and fuck me _right now_ , you'd make me scream so hard Jon... please, oh, God, I don't know how much I can hold on without moving." Nancy's hand hasn't stopped moving in its slow rhythm and Jonathan thinks he's gonna burst just from this, until Nancy stops him with a hard grip on the base of his cock.

"Nance..."

"Go ahead and fuck that perky little ass of his, baby," she says, with a tap to his ass, and both Steve and Jonathan moan.

"On your hands and knees, sweetheart," Jon says, and Steve obeys in a split of second, "so eager, baby," he says, then slides the black panties to the side, and " _fuck_ , Steve. You did this yourself?" Jon asks, and slides a finger over the pink jewel at the end of the plug, nestled between Steve's cheeks.

"No-ah, no! I... I asked Nancy to do it for me... I thought... I thought you'd like it." Jonathan looks at Nancy for confirmation and she answers with a smiling face. Jon bites down a curse.

"So that's why you are so eager today, huh? Your tight princess hole is stuffed but you don't have enough, do you?" The pause Jonathan leaves after the question tells Steve he has to answer. He whispers something that doesn't quite reach their ears. "What did you say, Princess?"

"It's not you," Steve says, louder this time, and Nancy smiles from her spot by the feet of the bed, "such a naughty boy, huh, Steve?" Jon whispers, and slowly takes the plug out, "you knew this all this time, Nance? And you didn't let me enjoy it?"

"He was such a good boy when he asked me, Jon, you wouldn't even believe it. He came at me with this black box whispering 'please, Nance, help me put it in, for Jonathan', and I couldn't help myself. I think he deserves your cock, baby, he was begging for it when I worked him open."

"Fuck, that's something I'd love to see."

"Jon, please, you don't even have to prepare me, you can ju-ah!"

"Just fuck you?" Jon asked, ironic but out of breathe while he starts slowly sinking into the heat of Steve's ass until he's buried to the hilt.

" _Yes_. Jonathan, move. Now." But he doesn't listen, smoothing his hands on Steve's back.

"Ask the lady first." Jon smiles, and Nancy offers him a pleased look.

"Nancy, please, can he?"

She makes it look as if she's thinking about it, but her thighs are rubbing against each other, still with her jeans on, and she can't keep the excitement out of her eyes.

"Go ahead, baby," she says, and she gives them a smile while she finally, _finally_ gets her own hand into her jeans.

Jonathan doesn't wait for a second. He slides out almost completely just to slam back in with a grunt, hard and slow. Steve whimpers.

"You feel so good, Stevie, nice and tight, a warm little hole for me to use, huh?"

"Please..." Steve whimpers, but he doesn't let out more than a keen when Jonathan slams in again right on his prostate.

"Ask for what you want, Steve," Nancy says, a bit breathless, hand moving under her panties.

Jonathan's thrusts are slow and powerful, hitting on Steve's prostate with every move, and he's starting to become impatient. His hipbone is straining to not move and Jonathan's fingers are already starting to dig bruises on the soft skin with the way they're holding him, but he's also being _too damn slow_ and Steve feels like he's going to get from very turned on to desperate really fucking quick.

"I want Jonathan to fuck me faster," he says, and his hips move to meet Jon's.

"Careful with what you ask for, baby," Jon says, but Steve is way past the teasing and the foreplay and really, he just wants to get fucked until he can't walk anymore.

"Shut the fuck up, and fuck me harder, Byers, c'mon."

Jonathan slaps his ass as an admonishment, but he's smiling.

"Watch your mouth, Harrington. Let's make a deal, huh? Nancy over there," he says, grabbing Steve by his hair to make him look behind them, at Nancy, who has finally taken off her jeans and is now naked on Steve's couch, touching herself slowly. "She's come once already. And she's getting desperate for a second one. So, I will fuck you as hard and as fast as you want, and you eat her out until she comes again. You know how beautiful she looks when she comes, right? And then and only then you can come too. How does that sound, Steve?"

"Nancy, baby, come here," he says, and that's all the answer Jon needs to start thrusting into Steve with no control.

Nancy climbs up to the head of the bed and Steve slides his hands over her soft thighs before throwing himself at Nancy as if he were a hungry man.

Then the only sounds heard in the room are Nancy's moans, Steve's whimpers and Jon's grunts, and then Nancy is coming all over Steve, and he's bringing a hand down to his cock but gets slapped away.

"What?" Jon says, "am I not enough for you, baby?" Steve is almost there, and Jonathan knows it, and he _knows_ Steve can manage to come just with a cock in his ass, he just needs a bit of encouragement, so he looks at Nancy, big eyes fixed on them both, and she gets it right away.

"C'mon, baby, come for us. Good sluts don't need a hand on their cock to come, do they?"

That does it for Steve. His orgasm rips through him, electric, and he arches his back, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent cry. When he comes down from it, resting his head on Nancy's thigh, he realizes Jonathan has come too.

And then, a wet cloth is taking care of him, taking away his ruined panties and Nancy is approaching some water to his mouth, and his two lovers are sharing a kiss before cuddling with him, Jon behind him, arm over his side, and mouth whispering love letters into his ear, and Nance against his front, all soft skin and smile and eyes.

And they make sure to tell him how good and wonderful he is while he drifts off asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for drabbles for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
